The First Cubone
by Wrathofbalance2
Summary: The story of the first Cubone in existence as she goes on her journey to avenge the mother who was murdered. It takes heavy inspiration from fan theories.
1. Act 1

It all began, once upon a time, in a far off land where the grass was green, the forests dark, and the mountains tall. There was once a herd of Kangaskhan, proud and strong as they strutted across the plains to nowhere in particular. And amongst this herd was a particular Kangaskhan mother; the first to give birth that season. She kept a close watch over her baby at all times, and made sure to never let her get out of site.

One day, the mother decided to step away from the herd to look for food. She kept her baby snuggled inside her pouch at all times as she strode away, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows of the forests she tread. When the mother finally realized her mistake, it had been too late; she was surrounded.

They were all men and Pokemon of varying shapes and sizes, led by a darkened individual. His features, obscured by the darkness of the forest, save his face. His hair was a glacial blue, his grin sick and twisted, and his eyes devoid of any light. In a matter of seconds he gave the order to attack.

The mother Kangaskhan tried her best to fight back, but it was to no avail. With her dying energy, she threw her child outside the ring of combat and begged her to run. The baby wanted so hard to go to her mother's side, but her instinct for survival proved too strong, and she ran. The sounds of pursuers were never too far, but by some stroke of luck, she had managed to escape.

Many hours later, the child Kangaskhan returned to the scene only to find her mother's corpse skinned, and her bits of flesh left to rot. With a jolt of energy, the young baby raised her head to the sky and gave a mournful cry said to have pierced the heart of the heavens. A downpour of rain beat upon the duo like rocks in a rockslide, and all the Kangaskhan could was huddle under the flesh that was her mother. For many nights, the baby just laid there cold and hungry, as her mother's corpse slowly began to wither away to nothing but a pile of bones.

Then, one night, under the light of the full moon, the Kangaskhan child took up a new resolve. She would find the men and Pokemon who murdered her mother, and exact her revenge with her own hands. Just then, the child spied the skull of her mother's corpse fall from the pile, and land before her feet. To the child, it was as if her mother had left her a sign. Yes. Without a second thought, the young Kangaskhan took her mother's skull and rested it upon her head. It would be her protection from all whom would dare attack her. She then took up her mother's ulna as her weapon. It would be the extension of her mother's rage when she swung down to crush the skulls of her enemies.

And before morning's light, the child had left the scene, and set off on her journey. Thus, was the first Cubone.


	2. Act 2

For many years, the young Cubone spent countless nights alone and dejected. Everywhere she went she was looked down upon as a monster among Pokemon, and feared by humans who didn't understand her existence. In time her heart grew cold as the bitter nights, and as hard as the earth she tread. She found no joy in anything she did; her mind warped by the bitter desire for revenge. And soon enough, there was nothing left of the sweet Kangaskhan, or the sorrowful Cubone; both replaced by the bitter monster known as Marrowak. Her mother's skull, which used to be too large for her head, slowly began to become snug as time went on, and the ulna slowly became like a longer arm.

Through intimidation and force, the Marrowak would slowly piece together the whereabouts of the men who murdered her mother, going only with the description of the evil man's face. Then, at last, the day came when she finally discovered the truth. The men were a group of lowly poachers held up in the forests to the west. They preyed on Pokemon whose skins would fetch them a high price in the black markets.

With that information in hand it was trivial for the Marrowak to find their hideout and plan her attack. It was a small stone building whose path was laden with booby traps and other such treacheries, which only members knew how to avoid. In spite of this, Marrowak continued forth, determined to earn the revenge she long sought. Over days and nights, the Marrowak would spy upon the humans, and watch as they brought skins to and from the base.

In less than a week, the Marrowak had already devised her plan of attack.

One night, when the full moon was high and bright, she came upon the humans and their Pokemon like a bolt of thunder. One by one, the bodies fell before her mighty swings and her enemies were consumed by the sounds of her angered cries.

Once inside the building, Marrowak took it upon herself to destroy the electrical outlets, powering the gates out of the building. There was now, no escape from her wrath. With each smack, the cries for mercy echoed louder through the halls until they were all silenced. With a hard strut, Marrowak made her way to the room where she knew, "he" was; her mother's murderer.

He was not the demon she remembered, the years had taken their toll on him, and he was now a sorry old man. His hair had greyed; his body was somewhat hunched; and his teeth were all rotting away. She almost felt a touch of pity for the man when she saw the hatred of his eyes replaced with the fatigue of the years.

One look at her and the man's face slowly curled to a horrified expression of fear and despair. Still, what little life he had remaining in him was enough for him to dodge Marrowak's bone and make his escape from the room. Marrowak did not speed after him however. No, she wanted to let him run, because she knew that there was no escape.

With nowhere else to go, the man's legs dragged him to the rooftop, only stopping upon reaching the edge. The full moon was shining down a cold and pale light, as Marrowak stepped onto the roof to confront him.

He turned to face her; his eyes filled with despair as Marrowak slowly began to approach him. Her steps were like the thumping of his heart, and her eyes seemed to pierce right through it. And then, as if the hand of fate chose to smack her in the face, the man lost his footing and fell backwards to the earth below.

She ran to the edge of the roof and looked down below to see his lifeless corpse sprawled over the dirt, like a puppet let loose from its strings.

For a moment, she was silent; and without a warning, she raised her head to the sky and let loose a horrid cry of anguish. Marrowak had lost everything she desired, even her own revenge.

And from there, all knowledge fades.


End file.
